When towing an object (e.g., another vehicle, a trailer, a bike rack, a cargo carrier, etc.—referred to herein as a “trailer”), it is usually desirable for the trailer to track the towing vehicle (e.g., follow the same path as the towing vehicle). It can, however, be difficult for a driver to detect when undesirable and dangerous a situation—such as, for example, a jack-knife condition—is occurring or starting to occur.